


Star Wars: Let’s Go To War !ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

by Hitaka5Ever



Series: Star Wars: The Beast Awakens [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Werebeasts, Werewolves, friendships, hitaka, mihux, mithux, original characters (werewolves)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitaka5Ever/pseuds/Hitaka5Ever
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!No one can predict the outcome of war, but more importantly, no one possibly can fathom the darkness that would consume the one person that no one expected. Until that time when they would fight for their very souls, Lieutenant Mitaka of the First Order must first face the one threat that changed the course of his life forever. It is time TO GO TO WAR





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 3rd and final main book of my werewolf au series! At the end of book 2 there will be a Q&A of the book (not yet complete, sorry!) in case you need a refresher!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> PS: Title inspired by [Go to War](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6CCcTClgYE) by Nothing More

“ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

The loud howl died down and then stopped, sending a chilling silence into the air. In the hologrid, General Hux and Kylo Ren of the First Order stood ten or so feet back from the pure black-furred wolf with dark brown eyes, staring at it in disbelief. No one moved for a long time, but then Hux swallowed hard before taking a step forward.

“…Mitaka?”

A low growl formed in the wolf’s throat, but it wasn’t a threatening one. There was a long pause, but then it stepped forward once, lowered its body to the floor, and then pushed off to rush at Hux and Ren. Hux stepped back hastily while Ren whipped out his normal lightsaber to attack if need be. Before they could fully react, the wolf pushed off the floor and mauled Hux over, who cried out in surprise. Ren spun, ready to slash into the wolf’s back, but he stopped when he saw something he never would have expected.

Hux was laughing while spluttering and trying to get his face away from a thick pink tongue licking the crap out of his face. Ren lowered the lightsaber, realizing quickly that Mitaka was conscious of his surroundings and had just been pretending to be serious. A smile formed on his face when he could see and sense just how happy Hux and Mitaka were that Mitaka had done the impossible. He was a full-fledged werewolf now, and a powerful one at that.

“O-Okay, okay, stop licking me!” After another thick slurp to Hux’s lips and nose, Mitaka lifted his head and panted down at him with a big grin on his face. Hux quickly wiped his face dry before looking Mitaka over. “Kriff you’re huge.”

“No, he’s just really furry,” Ren said as he stood next to them. To prove it, he grabbed a fistful of neck fur and lifted it. “He’d make a good fur rug.” Mitaka sent Ren a quick glare and a snorting growl at him, which just made the Knight chuckle. He then released his fur before giving him a big scratch between the ears and then a few pats. “You’ve come a long way in just a few months. You should be proud of that.”

“Yes, yes, now can he get off of me?” Hux asked out of nowhere.

Both Ren and Mitaka gave each other knowing looks before Mitaka went back to licking Hux’s face to death again. Ren then burst out laughing when Hux began to splutter and beg to be left alone. Unbeknownst to them, the hologrid door opened and Captain Phasma with a few Stormtroopers rushed in.

“General, Knight Ren, we heard a-!” Phasma stopped when she saw the scene unfolding. The Stormtroopers hesitantly lowered their weapons while looking at each other. One of them shrugged while shaking his head, as if telling them he had no idea what was happening either. Quickly turning to them, Phasma jerked her blaster towards them. “False alarm! Get out!”

“Yes Captain!”

The Troopers quickly left while muttering to themselves about how their superiors were acting. Phasma glared after them for a few more seconds before she turned to the trio. By now, Mitaka was stepping off Hux as he was sitting up. Phasma stopped a few feet away, looking peeved.

“Are you three done acting like children now?” The three perked up when they heard Phasma. Ren turned while Hux and Mitaka gave her sheepish looks. “We thought you were in trouble! And some Stormtroopers saw you doing… _whatever_ that was!”

No one said anything to this. Mitaka stared at her with large brown eyes briefly before quickly looking at Hux and giving him one more lick. Hux shoved his hand into his muzzle before standing up and making himself presentable.

“We were just…congratulating Mitaka on a job well done at finally turning into a wolf today.”

“You gave them a very unpromising impression of yourselves is what you have done!”

“We were just-!”

For seemingly no reason, Ren turned away from them a few inches and stared at the floor without saying anything. After several seconds, he gave a nod before looking back at them.

“I hate to interrupt your scolding, Phasma, but Mitaka, Hux, Snoke wants to see us right now.” Ren then directed his attention directly at Mitaka. “He says for you to stay transformed, Mit.” Mitaka had just about to revert back into a human, but managed to stop himself in time. Nervousness crept up inside of him at the thought of what Snoke wanted. “You can turn back afterward.”

“What does he want?” Hux asked.

“I don’t know, but we should go.”

“Fine.”

Phasma turned to the side to let them pass. “Well I certainly hope the Supreme Ruler gives you quite a stern talking to about acting like hooligans in my stead.”

Hux just rolled his eyes while Mitaka smiled sheepishly in amusement at her. It was quite an interesting experience to still know human emotion when he currently wasn’t. He thought learning to walk or run as a wolf would be a challenge, but his instincts did all the work for him, much to his relief. The one thing he wasn’t looking forward to, however, was walking by all manners of people in the First Order. He was sure they’d all stare in some way or another…

“I don’t like that we have to go to Snoke like this,” Hux muttered to Ren as they left and headed down the corridor. As he walked beside Hux on his left, Mitaka kept looking between each person and droid they passed, trying not to make eye contact with them. “I don’t want them to give Mitaka weird looks.”

“I would presume that’s Snoke’s point,” Ren said as they turned a corner. “Better to get the confusion and weirdness out-of-the-way as soon as possible.”

There was a pause as they walked a few more feet, but then Hux shot a warning glare at a group of new cadets. They all shut their mouths quickly after they had been muttering to each other, realizing Hux had heard them. Mitaka whimpered quietly, having heard them too.

“I knew this would be a bad idea,” Hux muttered under his breath.

“I’ll Force choke them later,” Ren hissed so that no one could hear.

They continued for Snoke’s chamber in silence after that, arriving minutes later. The doors spiraled open and the pathway lit up with dim lights as they began to walk on it. Mitaka swallowed hard when he saw Snoke staring at them, his ears lowering. Until this moment, he had no idea what to expect out of him once he could become a wolf whenever he wanted. Would the Supreme Ruler be impressed or something else entirely?

When the trio were just ten feet away, Snoke said, “Lieutenant Mitaka, step forward.”

When they were five feet away, Hux and Ren stopped while Mitaka hesitantly kept going, feeling very nervous. He wished he had considered this moment ahead of time. He stopped right at the first step of Snoke’s throne, trying to appear braver than he felt by holding his head high. His ears kept twitching in anticipation. Hux didn’t feel any better about this meeting than Mitaka did.

“Master, Lieutenant Mitaka has done it,” Ren piped in when no one said anything. “It took almost six months for him to come this far.”

“Thank you for your assessment, Kylo Ren,” Snoke said in his usual calm tone. He stared intently at Mitaka briefly before pressing back against the stone. “You have done well, Lieutenant Mitaka. You are…much bigger than I had expected.” Mitaka’s cheeks would be red if he wasn’t a wolf right now. That wasn’t really what he expected to hear as the first thing to come out of Snoke’s mouth. “I can sense just how strong you have become at this stage of your training. However, simply perfecting the art of transformation is not enough. You must prove to all of us that you are fully capable of using your strength and abilities to the fullest. Therefore, your training is not yet complete. You must become faster and stronger. Do whatever it takes to succeed. Is that understood?”

For several seconds, Mitaka thought long and hard about Snoke’s words. What more could he do for training than what he had already done? After a few more tense seconds of silence, Mitaka dipped his head in an acknowledgment gesture. Snoke then turned his attention back to Ren and Hux.

“General, do whatever you feel is necessary to help Lieutenant Mitaka adjust to his new abilities. Plan your strategies and teach them fast. We have very little time left to defend ourselves from our enemies.”

“Yes, Supreme Ruler. I already have everything planned out. Very soon, Mitaka will be a force to be reckoned with, that I promise you.”

“Do not make promises you cannot keep…” Hux just lowered his gaze, glaring weakly. Snoke stared at him with narrowed eyes for a few more seconds before looking at Mitaka again. “Continue the good work, Lieutenant, and perhaps you will far exceed my expectations of your power in due time.” Mitaka just blinked at him. “You may go.”

“Thank you, master,” Ren said while turning to the side. “Come on,” he said to Hux. “I want to hear of your training plans for Mitaka before the day is over.”

Nodding, Hux turned around to face the walkway, but looked down at Mitaka first. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll discuss our next steps for your training with Ren and Phasma.”

Letting out a forceful snort in understanding, Mitaka walked past Hux, who took up the rear, as they headed out of the chamber and prepared for the next chapter in their ever expanding lives…


	2. Chapter 2

Mitaka wished they had had the time to gather some clothes for him before the visit with Snoke, rather than wait to get to his and Hux’s sleeping quarters to get dressed. But it is what it is, so he decided just to deal with it. If he just kept his mind focused on reaching somewhere private rather than the looks he was receiving, he’d feel better about himself and the situation at hand.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Hux said quietly.

“You know, I just realized something.”

Hux shot Ren a glare. “Don’t you even-”

“Running is going to feel very awkward for Mitaka, if you know what I mean.”

“What did I just say-?!”

“General Hux.”

Stopping abruptly, Hux looked ahead and saw Colonel Datoo standing a few feet away. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly, wondering what he wanted. Hux still hadn’t forgotten Datoo’s arrogant attitude during the post-coming-out-as-werewolves meeting.

“Yes, Colonel, what is it?”

Datoo stared at him for a few more seconds before looking down at Mitaka, who had become slightly alert after Datoo spoke. “I just wanted to say that I…” Trailing off, Datoo cleared his throat before looking at all three of them. “It appears I had underestimated yours and the Lieutenant’s lack of control back when the truth first came out, and I was wrong to mistrust either of you. I have strong ambitions for the First Order and I do not want my ignorance to deter our progression forward. Therefore, if you will permit me, I would like to assist you in any way I can to make this transition as smooth as possible for everyone.”

Dead silence filled the corridor and Mitaka stared at Datoo, dumbstruck. Even Hux was taken aback by the apology. Ren was eyeing Datoo in suspicion, but the Force told him that the man was genuine. Today was just getting more and more interesting by the minute.

“Mitaka and I… We appreciate your honesty and atonement, Colonel Datoo,” Hux soon said. “Your support will indeed be beneficial to the First Order. If we need your assistance, you will be the first to know.”

Datoo dipped his head forward. “Thank you, General.” When Hux didn’t say anything else, Datoo looked back down at Mitaka, giving a quick nod of his head. “Keep up the good work, Lieutenant. I am confident that you will not disappoint the First Order once you have fully grasped your werewolf power. I look forward to working alongside you, no matter the cost.” Mitaka blinked big brown eyes at Datoo, wishing he wasn’t so nervous to speak in this form. Standing at full attention, the Colonel saluted. “Good day, General. I hope to see your transformation soon as well.”

“Yes, perhaps so,” Hux lied.

Nodding, Datoo turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the trio in the middle of the hall. A few passersby overheard the conversation and were quite impressed with the man’s apology. Datoo was normally a very cold and unapologetic man.

“Well that was…unexpected.” Ren finally chimed in.

“Yes, it most certainly was.” Mitaka snorted loudly in agreement. Hux glanced around briefly before adding, “We should keep moving, before we attract anymore attention.”

Ignoring the rest of the curious looks, the trio continued on their way. Ren glanced at Hux half a minute later.

“While you and Mitaka take care of the clothing situation, I’m going to get Phasma to join us for our meeting,” he said.

Hux looked sideways at him, nodding. “Alright, we’ll see you in board room A in twenty minutes.”

“Will do.”

They separated down two different corridors, Ren searching out for Captain Phasma with the Force, while Hux and Mitaka continued on their way to the sleeping quarters. The trip felt like a long one, but when they finally arrived, Mitaka released a heavy breath of relief, feeling excited to be back for some reason. A wolfish smile suddenly appeared on his face when he saw their made bed, thinking it would be a great place for a nap.

“Well it’s just you and me now,” Hux said as he sat down on the bed. Right where he was standing, Mitaka dropped down, his tail laid out on the floor. “You should change back now.”

“Before I do, can you hear me?” Mitaka asked, thinking it sounded weird to his ears since he heard it mostly in his head.

Hux smiled softly in amusement. “Yes, and it’s quite funny when your mouth doesn’t move.”

“It feels weird.”

Chuckling, Hux reached forward to pat him on the head. “Well I think you’re cute.”

Mouth opening out of reflex, Mitaka, looking dumbfounded, said, “What? I’m not cute…”

“Of course you’re not,” Hux teased while petting his cheek fluff. Mitaka gave him an agitated look. “What?! You’re really soft by the way.”

Growling lowly, Mitaka butted the hand away with his snout and then stood back up, stepping back. “I don’t want to be seen as cute! I mean look at these teeth!” To prove his point, Mitaka opened his mouth wide to show them off. Hux merely leaned his cheek in his hand, highly amused and smiling. “These teeth can kill a man.”

“Uh-huh.”

Closing his mouth, Mitaka growled at him. “Don’t mock me, I am a mighty wolf!” As he said this, Mitaka jerked his head to one side, pouting. Hux just chuckled. Head tucking into his shoulders, Mitaka growled and glared at him. “Can you be serious please?!”

“Alright, alright, you’re not cute, you’re vicious. Happy?” Mitaka just grinned, his tail wagging slightly. Hux snorted softly in amusement. “Anyway, you should really change back now. Then we can meet up with Ren and Phasma.”

Closing his eyes, Mitaka nodded with a smile still on his face. “Yes sir!” There was a pause, but then Mitaka’s tail and smile gradually lowered, his eyes blinking open a few times. “Um, Hux…how do I do that?”

It was Hux’s turn to blink, his eyes slightly wide. “Hm?”

A look of dread appeared on Mitaka’s face after a few seconds. “Oh no, how do I change back?! This can’t be a permanent change, right?!” Lowering his head, Mitaka began to turn around in circles, looking himself all over. “Oh kriff, what do I do?! How do I go back to normal?! Am I going to stay a wolf forever?! Does it just wear off on its own?! What do I do, what do I do, whatdoIdo!”

As Mitaka was facing Hux again, the man stood up, crouched down, and then grabbed his cheeks with both hands to stop his pacing. Mitaka stared wide-eyed at him, his next breath caught in his puffed out cheeks.

“First off, calm down,” Hux said, then moved his hands to Mitaka’s neck. “Second, I’m sure you just transform back into a human the same way you turned into a wolf. Just picture yourself as normal and speak the magic words or whatever you do to perform the ritual. Okay…?” Mitaka’s eyes were wide for a few seconds longer before he relaxed and nodded. “Good,” Hux said as he lowered his hands. “And if you can’t picture yourself, I can always show you a photo of yourself from the Archives. Maybe one taken back when you were a teeny tiny werewolf.”

Mitaka scowled at him. “You’re not funny.”

“Well I think I’m hilarious.”

Shaking his head in disapproval at him, Mitaka sat back down, closed his eyes, and began to search for a memory of himself looking at his reflection in a mirror. The most recent was the one from that morning after he took a shower, where he had been talking to his reflection about being determined to transform very soon. Once he got a good, crisp image of his nude self, Mitaka’s fur started to recede gradually and he could feel his limbs, torso, and belly start to change. Hux watched in fascination as Mitaka started becoming his human self again. It had been a shame that he and Ren didn’t get to see Mitaka transform into a wolf the first time due to that weird light. There was always next time at least…

After several seconds, Mitaka’s tail and ears atop his head were the last pieces of the wolf to slowly disappear. He was now on hands and knees, breathing heavily since changing back was an unpleasant experience. Unable to stay up, he collapsed onto his side, taking in deep breaths to get his breath back.

“Are you alright?” Hux asked worriedly as he came down to the floor to crouch in front of Mitaka. He reached forward, placing a hand on his sweating head. “Do I need to get you anything? Clothes, perhaps?”

Rather than verbally answer, Mitaka freed his head, reached up, and grabbed Hux’s arm by the elbow before tugging on it. Getting the hint, Hux sat cross-legged on the floor, turned his body a few degrees away from Mitaka, and then laid down on his side in front of him. Mitaka smiled up at him before moving closer and placing his arm over him. They snuggled up for a little while in silence, their eyes closed as they rested. Mitaka buried his head against Hux’s chest before becoming still. Hux laid as much of his body on Mitaka as he could to keep him warm.

“…Ren was right you know.”

Glancing down at him, Hux blinked in confusion. “About what?”

Smiling softly, Mitaka answered, “Running as a wolf is going to feel awkward.”

“How about we _not_ talk about that?”

“Not to mention anyone that sees me will know what I look like naked now.”

“Stop talking.”

“Do you think anyone will have the urge to rub my belly?”

“I will kill anyone who even _thinks_ about doing that.” Mitaka giggle-snorted, making Hux scowl. “I’m serious! No one gets to touch you but _me_!” Rolling onto his back, Mitaka finally burst out laughing at Hux’s flustered tone. Hux pushed his body up with his elbow, glaring at him. “I don’t know why you think this is so funny.”

It took Mitaka a few seconds to calm down before he could talk coherently. “And here I thought you were hilarious.”

Hux snorted softly at that. “And I thought you didn’t want to be seen as cute.”

“For belly rubs, I’d do anything.”

“Anything, huh?” Hux asked with a small smirk. Mitaka just smiled back. Chuckling, Hux leaned in close to give him a prolonged, soft kiss. “Maybe later,” he breathed against Mitaka’s lips.

Grabbing his face, Mitaka pulled Hux back in for another kiss. They kissed a few times before Mitaka gently pushed him away to see his face. “I love you, my big, strong woof.”

Putting his arm on the floor by Mitaka’s head, Hux pushed his fingers through his messy hair, saying, “I love you, too.”

As he pressed his hand to Mitaka’s head, Hux went in for another kiss, feeling nothing but love and pride for all that his love had accomplished. Soon, Mitaka was going to be the best damn werewolf that the galaxy had ever seen.

* * *

“It sure took you guys long enough…” Walking into board room A nearly thirty minutes later, Hux and Mitaka approached Ren and Phasma, Mitaka wearing black pants and a rolled-up sleeved shirt instead of his training attire. Ren was the one who spoke up first. “What exactly have you been doing this whole time?”

Hux and Mitaka looked at each briefly before both replied, “Werewolf stuff.”

“Anyway,” Hux began as he pulled out a chair at the conference table, “we have to discuss the next step in Mitaka’s training as a wolf before we attempt to fight the Resistance again.” Everyone took a seat while Hux pulled out his datapad and opened up a small list he had typed up for this occasion. “Once we have established the agenda, we will bring it to attention with the other commanders. The more we keep them in the loop, the easier they can keep their trust in us.”

“Let’s just hope none of them find out that you’ve quit the First Order.”

“I haven’t really _quit_ , per se,” Hux corrected Ren as he glanced up from his list. “Think of it as a uh…long overdue vacation with business hours on the side.” When no one said anything else, Hux continued. “From my observations of Mitaka’s training the last few weeks, he isn’t as fast as I feel he should be. He’s still too predictable. And while he fights well as a human, he hasn’t had any experience fighting transformed, so I have two proposals for his advanced training. First, he needs to increase his agility. There’s an entire open planet out there, so taking some form of a running course will help him become faster and lighter on his feet. Second, he needs to build up his strength and stamina. Once he has mastered his agility training, he needs to move on to a strenuous activity that will work his legs, muscles, and lungs.”

“We could find a place outside to have an obstacle course,” Mitaka suggested. “It would help me with my speed and how to plan ahead too.”

“Maybe you should learn how to rock climb,” Ren said.

“We _have_ taught warriors to rock climb in case anyone needed to scale a building, parked ship, or Walker,” Phasma confirmed when Hux looked uncertain. “It gives them strength in their legs and arms as well.”

“I don’t think Mitaka would need to scale any form of structure, though.”

“If anything else, it would help him learn to maintain his stamina and give him strength.”

Hux wasn’t so sure, but he quickly typed up the suggestions on his list anyway. “When you can, Phasma, I will need a reconnaissance report of the planet in order to find a suitable running path and obstacle course location.”

“Of course, sir.”

Once he was done typing, Hux read over his list again before looking back up and asking, “Does anyone have any other helpful suggestions?”

“I can keep training Mitaka in fighting; he shouldn’t slack off in that department. Snoke still expects me to train myself, so we can kill two birds with one stone doing that.”

“I will leave that to you then,” Hux told Ren. “Does anyone have anymore ideas?” There was a long time of silence since they couldn’t think of anything else, so Hux started altering his list to look more professional for when they would inform the rest of the commanding officers of Mitaka’s training plans. “Tomorrow I will hold another meeting with the others to discuss our plans with them.”

“I will also inform Snoke about our plans when you have that list spruced up,” Ren said. “We will need to record Mitaka’s progress on the planet as well.”

After finishing one section of information, Hux read it over quickly before saving his progress and turning off the screen. He then stood up, placing the datapad in his pocket. “Then it’s settled. Starting tomorrow, Mitaka will transform back into a wolf and start learning how to run faster. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Yeah…”

Mitaka nodded.

“Then this meeting is adjourned,” Hux stated.

The group stood up and Ren and Phasma left before Hux and Mitaka, who quickly looped his arm with Hux’s and leaned against him. “Look at you, coming up with great plans for me to become stronger. Now if only you could apply them to yourself too…”

Hux glanced at him. “You know why I can’t do that.”

“I know, but it would still be amazing if you could.”

Hux smiled at that. “I appreciate your vote of confidence in me.” Kissing Mitaka’s head, Hux added, “Your support alone is all I will ever need.”

“Haha, damn right!”

Chuckling, Hux ruffled up Mitaka’s hair before they both left the conference room and headed back for their room. Mitaka took a shower to freshen up and get clean, and then he helped Hux type up his agenda as they laid in bed. They even tried to set up time period goals for each section of his various training methods, to give Mitaka more of an incentive to do his very best. A little after halfway through their discussion, Mitaka snuggled up against Hux and gripped his arm with both of his own firmly. He warmed up quickly and then started getting drowsy. Gradually, his eyes drooped closed, he curled up tightly into a ball, and then began to drift off to sleep, hearing Hux’s voice whispering softly in his mind.

“L-Love you…too…” Mitaka breathed out tiredly.

And that was the last thing he remembered before sleep consumed him, not knowing of the Fate that would soon befall every single one of them…


End file.
